Challengers Of The Unknown
by Reinamy's Cloud
Summary: "This doesn't mean anything," Malfoy told him. NC-17.


**Title:** Challengers Of The Unknown  
><strong>Author: <strong>Reiko Katsura  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: ~1,585  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Blowjobs, biting, hair pulling, and a heavy dose of profanity.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry and Draco's relationship is far from ideal. Harry doesn't know whether he minds it or not.

**Author's Note: **This was written back in January for _Deirdre_aithne_, who made a request for _"Harry/Draco and some 'this doesn't mean anything!'_ _blowjob action"_. This was unbeta-ed, so sorry in advance if you happen to find any typos. They always get past me.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own HP. NCII.

* * *

><p><strong>'Challengers Of The Unknown'<strong>

* * *

><p>"This doesn't mean anything," Malfoy told him, and Harry thought it was an odd thing to say considering his cock was mere inches away from Malfoy's mouth.<p>

"Whatever, Malfoy," Harry snapped. He'd meant to say "whatever helps you sleep at night," but figured if he was going to get his cock sucked by Draco Malfoy anytime in the near future he'd probably do well to _not _send the skittish git running.

Malfoy gave him a severe glare, and Harry rolled his eyes and gestured for him to get on with it.

It figured that Malfoy would do something like _bite his cock _in retaliation.

Harry hissed. He jerked back and raised his fist, about to punch the git's lights out because blokes did not, under any circumstances, _ever _bite another bloke's dick, but then Malfoy licked the place he'd bitten with the flat of his tongue and Harry thought, grudgingly, that he might forgive him if he kept it up. Lucky for both of them, he did. Malfoy pressed his tongue into the same sore spot and Harry dropped his head back and groaned, thoughts of anything that might make Malfoy stop what he was doing promptly flying out the window.

They were in Harry's sitting room, pressed up against the wall opposite the—luckily—closed windows. The fire was roaring, adding an uncomfortable heat to the already sweltering room. Harry wished they could be doing this elsewhere, like a bedroom, but knew he'd take what he could get for the time being, which usually meant quick semi-fucks in random parts of the castle (or outside it). He supposed he was lucky, though, that they'd actually progressed to the point of using one of their own rooms. A month ago and Harry had been quite sure they'd never go further than hand jobs under the Quidditch stands, or snogs at the outskirts of the ForbiddenForestin the dead of night.

Malfoy pulled away and Harry used those few moments to tug his trousers the rest of the way off and kick them across the floor. A part of him thought he should have felt embarrassed being the only one not fully clothed—he supposed he would have, too, if it had been anyone but Malfoy on their knees before him. But Harry was too desperate, too horny, to care. When someone wanted something as badly as Harry wanted Malfoy, well, there was little room for embarrassment.

Harry thrust his hips forward, and taking the hint, Malfoy leaned down and tentatively licked the head of Harry's cock. Harry bit his lip and thrust again.

"Impatient, much," Malfoy muttered, and Harry refrained from telling him to just hurry the bloody fuck up and get on with it. Malfoy nodded, then, as if approving Harry's lack of retort, and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. He lapped at the underside of it, sending jolts of hot pleasure running up Harry's stomach and spine, making his knees tremble and his hands clench at his sides. And then _finally_he leaned forward and took Harry's erection in his mouth, and it took everything Harry had to not shove the rest of it in.

Malfoy, Harry thought deliriously a few moments later, sucked cock a lot like he lived life. Curiously, hesitantly, with slow licks and sniffs to see how things would go. And then he'd grow confidence and get into it, taking in Harry as much as he could and sucking so hard Harry could _feel _the suction of his cheeks, could feel his desire to make Harry come harder than he'd ever come in his life. And then he'd abruptly stop and pull away, as if realizing that he'd been losing himself and was becoming too vulnerable, and would go back to where he started with careful touches and meticulous licks.

It aggravated Harry to no end. He wanted to scream at him to just let go for once in his bloody life; for him to stop thinking that things might end disastrously between them, for him to stop running away before they even _got _anywhere. He leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Malfoy's hair and yanked, and ignored the dirty look Malfoy sent him, no doubt for having the gall to mess it up.

Harry felt a brush of teeth along his foreskin and he tugged harder in warning. _Bite me again, _he thought when Malfoy lifted his eyes to glare at him, _and I'll pull all your hair out._

Harry expected Malfoy to bite anyway. It was how they'd always done things. Everything about them was about competition, about getting on top. Harry couldn't remember a time they didn't try to best the other. In the effort to do so, they crossed lines and boundaries and ignored warnings. They pushed forward when anyone with an ounce of self-preservation would have stepped back. They fought, and argued, and manipulated, and deceived—

It was no wonder Malfoy was so hesitant to agree with Harry's decision to go out. Frankly, he spent half the time wondering why he bothered at all. They were colleagues, had been for five years, and while Harry wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, they were friends of sorts, as well. Despite all that, they weren't even capable of sitting in the same room together for an hour and remaining amicable, even seemingly. What hope did they have of surviving a relationship when they couldn't so much as _pretend _to get along?

To say that it was irritating as fuck was an understatement.

Another scrape of teeth against Harry's skin made him jerk and he snapped his head down, a warning to not push it on his tongue, when Malfoy suddenly leaned forward and enveloped his entire dick with the whole of his mouth.

Harry's head snapped back and slammed against the wall so roughly he nearly saw stars, but not even the throbbing of his skull, nor the dots dancing before his eyes, could distract him from the wonderful feeling of having his cock devoured. Malfoy was twisting both hands in jerky, quick movements around the base of his cock, occasionally lowering one hand to tug at his tightening balls. He scraped his fingernails against the inside of his thighs, tugged at his hairs, twirled his tongue in ways that should have been illegal. Harry shut his eyes and tried not to come, tried to prolong the moment of Malfoy on his knees before him, his mouth on Harry's dick, for as long as possible. He thought he'd gotten control of himself, too, but then Malfoy _did _something. Harry wasn't sure what it was, but he could feel his slit being pressed on, and his foreskin being stretched, and his cock being swallowed, fisted, licked at the same time, and _fuck fuck fuck—_

His orgasm bolted through him, setting each and every one of his nerves afire with agonizing pleasure. A cry ripped from his lips before he could stop it, and for a moment the world around him had actually gone white.

It was a while before he came to. He groaned and tried to steady himself, surprised that the power of his orgasm hadn't sent him crashing to the floor. When he looked down, it was to see Malfoy leering up at him, mouth quirked in a highly satisfied smirk, spots of Harry's come still at the corners of his lips.

_That's why, _Harry thought, moving his eyes across Malfoy's swollen lips and condescending eyes. _It's because he always gives just as good as he gets, and never backs down. It's because he challenges me in ways most others wouldn't dare to. It's because he's my equal, and no one else can keep up with me_. _We'll argue, and we'll fight, and we'll hurt each other until we figure out other ways to co-exist. I'm more than willing to wait for that time to come.  
><em>  
>Harry felt his lips pull up in smile. Malfoy gave him a look of confusion, and Harry quickly replaced his grin with a smirk, knowing it would wind Malfoy up. As expected, Malfoy narrowed his eyes and scowled, his displeasure at not understanding Harry clear in his irritated expression.<p>

Malfoy didn't understand, but that was alright. The way they were together was fine with Harry for the time being. He could wait until they mellowed down, and until Malfoy finally got a clue as to what he wanted from Harry. As to what he wanted from the both of them.

_Until then,_ he thought, dropping to his knees and placing his hand over Malfoy's straining erection, _lets just have fun._

Malfoy glanced down at the hand that was rubbing over his cock, and then up at Harry. Grinning wider, Harry pressed down and squeezed. _Hard._ He watched as Malfoy's eyes fluttered, then snapped open and narrowed. Malfoy lifted his hips, leaned back, then quirked a brow, as if daring Harry to make it even half as good as _he'd_made it.

In response, Harry opened Malfoy's trousers and pulled his cock out. He ran his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre-cum that had started to dribble all over the head. After hearing Malfoy's sharp intake of breath, Harry looked up. When their eyes met, he knew that they understood one another. At this, they were always on the same page.

_Scared, Potter? _Malfoy's eyes seemed to be asking. Challenging.

Harry responded in the only way he knew how.

_You wish._

* * *

><p><strong>'Fin'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just so you know, the two of them both work at Hogwarts. I imagine Draco being the Potion's Professor and Harry teaching D.A.D.A. Cliche, I know.

Um. Yeah. I'm actually quite fond of this. It could have probably been written better, of course, but I honestly had too much fun writing this fic to be as bothered as I'd usually be. Writing Harry and Draco this way was just _fun_. I really enjoyed it.

And oh! I got the title of this fic from the song "_Challengers Of The Unknown_" by The New Pornographers. It's a fabulous song.

Anyways! Leave a review if you liked it.

~Cheers!


End file.
